Bye bye, black bird
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Adaptación al Rivamika de la película "Enemigos públicos" del director Michael Mann que a su vez está basada en la obra de Brian Burrough "Public Enemies: America's Greatest Crime Wave and the Birth of the FBI, 1933-43".
1. Soy Levi Ackerman

_Shiganshina, 1933._

 _Es el 4to año de la gran depresión._

 _Para Levi Ackerman, [Alvia] y [Baby face], es la época de oro del robo a bancos._

 _Penitenciaría estatal de María._

Los reos avanzan a paso corto en fila india, tomando los hombros del reo delante. Se dirigen de las celdas al taller textil donde, con la excusa de enseñarles un oficio decente, son prácticamente esclavos. Los guardias los observan con desdén y repudio.

Afuera el policía Farlan y un recién capturado Levi hacen acto de presencia en un auto oficial.

"Vamos, sal." Ordena Farlan a Levi mientras observa todo detalle a su alrededor. Levi obedece y sale esposado del auto.

"Vamos." Vuelve a decir Farlan al tiempo que le da un ligero empujón para que avance.

Ambos comienzan a andar el poco tramo existente entre el auto y la entrada de la penitenciaría. Levi avanza a paso normal, aún asi, Farlan lo sigue empujando a modo que se dé más prisa.

Al llegar a la entrada, el guardia abre las puertas de seguridad y deja pasar al custodio y al nuevo reo sin mayor problema.

Mientras tanto, en el taller textil, los reos toman sus lugares frente a las máquinas.

"Vamos. Dejen de holgazanear. ¡Muévanse!" Ordena uno de los guardias.

Parecería otro día normal en ese taller, sin embargo, dentro de algunas cajas de material, que ningún guardia tuvo la precaución de revisar, se encontraban armas contrabandeadas que los reos enterados de su existencia comenzaron a distribuir con total disimulo. Al terminar el reparto de armas, uno de los reos se levantó de su lugar de trabajo, ocultando su arma bajo trozos de tela que aparentaba llevar hasta que vio la oportunidad de tomar y amenazar al primer guardia distraído que se cruzó por su camino.

La operación de fuga había comenzado.

En otro sitio de la penitenciaría, Farlan seguía guiando al nuevo reo.

"Yo te conozco." Dijo uno de los custodios más veteranos al ver a Levi. "Acabas de salir bajo fianza. No estuviste mucho. ¿Cuándo saliste?"  
"Hace 8 semanas." Respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada Levi. "Estuve 9 años." Agregó.  
"Levi. Levi Ackerman." Recordó su nombre en veterano.  
"Así es." Le confirmó Levi. "Mis amigos me llaman Levi. Pero, a un idiota como tú más le vale llamarme Sr. Ackerman." Finalizó al tiempo que se libraba de las esposas y tomaba como rehén al viejo custodio y que el falso custodio Farlan sacaba su arma y amenazaba a los demás custodios que, sobra decir, se encontraban en desventaja, pues justo por detrás se aproximaban los reos que se revelaron en el taller textil y que llevaban consigo a varios custodios como rehenes. Sin perder tiempo, los delincuentes ordenaron a los desdichados guardias intercambiar ropas con ellos y, mientras hacían eso, Levi mandó a Farlan a vigilar fuera de la penitenciaría.

"Vamos apúrate." Se escuchó la voz de Eren ordenar a uno de los custodios pero este no se inmutó, sino por el contrario, lo retó con la mirada. "¿Me estás viendo, hijo de perra?" Soltó furioso Eren antes de comenzar a golpear innecesariamente al guardia iniciando un alboroto que obviamente disgustó a Levi.

"¡Basta! ¡Eren!" Le ordenó Levi, pero Eren le hizo caso omiso. "¡Eren!" Volvió a gritar Levi sin obtener resultados.

La escenita que armó Eren provocó que varios reos que intentaban fugarse fijaran su atención en él, lo cual uno de los custodios quiso aprovechar para desarmar a uno de ellos, sin embargo al darse cuenta y por mero acto reflejo, este disparó a quemarropa contra el custodio, provocando que al mero sonido del disparo sonaran las alarmas de la penitenciaría. El plan que hasta el momento iba marchando a la perfección se había arruinado y Levi lo sabía.

Sin poder perder más el tiempo, Levi se apresuró a salir de la penitenciaría tratando de no llamar la atención de los custodios en las torres de vigilancia que ya estaban alertados por la alarma que algo estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, sus amigos no fueron igual de cuidadosos y salieron corriendo del interior, llamando la atención de los custodios quienes, sin dudar, abrieron fuego para evitar la fuga.

Levi no tuvo más remedio que abrir fuego también para defenderse y lograr llegar al auto en el que ya los estaba esperando Farlan para escapar. Justo antes de alcanzar al auto, Mike fue alcanzado por un certero y mortal tiro de uno de los guardias en las torres. Levi lo tomó del brazo y Erd de sus ropas, intentando lograr subirlo al auto que ya se había puesto en marcha.

"¡Mike!" Lo llamó Levi, pero Mike solo le dedicó una mirada que básicamente le decía que no era culpa suya para instantes después morir ante la impotencia de Levi, al que no le quedó más remedio que soltar su agarre y abandonar así el cuerpo de su amigo. Levi finalmente ingresó por completo al auto y no dudó colocar su arma en el cuello de Eren.

"Mike está muerto por tu culpa." Le escupió con rabia.

"El idiota del guardia no hizo lo que se le ordenó, Levi." Se intentó defender Eren quien apenas y se mostraba afectado por lo recién ocurrido.

"¿Gunter?" Pidió opinión Levi.

"Dispárale, Levi." Respondió sin vacilar el hombre que iba de copiloto de Farlan.

"¿Erd?" Nuevamente buscó opinión.

"Tú decides." Respondió el hombre a su lado.

Levi lo meditó un par de segundos para luego romper la nariz de Eren con 2 golpes y acto seguido lanzarlo fuera del auto aún andando.

"¿A cuánto queda la granja?" Preguntó después, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.

"A 5 km." Respondió Farlan.

Minutos después, los hombres recién fugados ya se habían cambiado sus ropas y estaban listos para partir de aquella granja olvidada de Dios.

Levi los esperaba afuera de la casa. Una vez los vio salir, se encaminó al auto. La dueña de la granja, una mujer de mediana edad, se cruzó en su camino.

"Señor, llévenos con usted." Dijo casi como una súplica.

"No puedo, cielo. Lo siento." Respondió con un poco de pesar Levi quien sostuvo miradas con esa mujer hasta que finalmente decidió darle la espalda para llegar por fin al auto donde Farlan y los demás ya lo esperaban. Farlan arrancó el auto y la mujer solo observó el auto alejarse junto a su pequeño hijo que acababa de salir de la casa para ver partir a aquellos hombres.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Erd." Dijo contento Levi. "Vayamos a Sina a hacer dinero." Finalizó.

En otro punto de las murallas, Jean Kirschtein encabezaba una persecución entre un huerto de manzanas a Auruo _Pretty boy_ Bosard. Jean se encontraba con la compañía de Dot Pixis y otros 3 miembros del cuerpo policial.

"¡Bosard, alto!" Ordenó Jean, pero Bosard respondió con disparos de su semi automática a lo que Jean contestó con un disparo de su escopeta, el cuál fue suficiente para derribar a Bosard. Una vez derribado, Jean se acercó con la intención de terminar su trabajo, es decir, arrestarlo, pero, aún en su condición, Bosard sacó su revolver.

"¡Jean, cuidado!" Advirtió uno de sus hombres, por lo que Jean no tuvo más remedio que patear el revolver de la mano de Bosard.

" _Pretty boy_ Bosard, estás bajo arresto." Dijo apuntandole con su escopeta.

"Soy Auruo. Auruo Bosard." Respondió el hombre mientras veía la grotesca herida provocada por el disparo recibido en su abdomen y reía de incredulidad. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Jean Kirschtein, Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Dónde está tu amigo, Armin Arlert?"

"Creo que me mataste." Dijo entre risas Auruo. "Vete al infierno." Agregó antes de, finalmente, morir.

En otro punto de Paradis, Levi y sus hombres llegaron a su refugio. Ahí comenzaron a preparar sus armas y autos para comenzar cuanto antes los atracos a bancos. Farlan y un recién llegado Armin hablaban sobre las características de los autos que Armin les acababa de proporcionar, mientras Levi se dirigía a la casa para tener una breve conversación con Zeke y Pieck.

"Zeke, dime que los chicos y yo estaremos bien." Dijo mientras lavaba sus manos en el grifo de la cocina.

"Mientras se queden en el este de Sina tienen refugio cuando lo necesiten."

Su respuesta complació a Levi quien inmediatamente después de terminar su labor con sus manos, sacó de sus pantalones un sobre y se lo entregó a Zeke diciendo:

"Aquí hay dinero extra."

"Gracias." Respondió Zeke.

"Hola, Pieck." Se acercó a saludar a la mujer que no había participado en la conversación hasta ese momento.

"Abrí un local en Sina. Pasa a ver a las chicas." Le dijo aquella mujer antes de que Levi saliera del lugar.

 _ **Días después.**_

Levi y sus hombres se encontraban haciendo su primer atraco a banco.

"¡Todos al piso, ahora!" Ordenó tanto a los trabajadores como clientes Erd, mientras Levi se dirigió directamente con el presidente del banco.

"Hágamos un juego, señor presidente." Dijo mientras llevaba encañonado al hombre directo a la caja fuerte. "Se llama: gire la perilla."

Alguien activó la alarma del lugar.

" _Tch"_

"Tranquilo, viejo." Le dijo a uno de los clientes del banco que se aterrorizó al verlo acercarse.

"Ábrela." Ordenó Levi cuando finalmente llegaron a la caja fuerte.

"¡Llénala, muévete, muévete!" Se escuchó a Erd ordenarle a uno de los cajeros del banco.

"Es una de éstas." Dijo el presidente del banco sosteniendo un llavero con múltiples llaves y "buscando" la correcta.

" _Tch... Siempre es lo mismo._ " Pensó Levi antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su arma a ese desdichado hombre.

"Puedes ser un héroe muerto o un cobarde vivo. Ábrela." Le ordenó nuevamente a punta de pistola.

Esta vez el hombre obedeció sin tratar de perder tiempo para que llegara la policía.

Afuera, Farlan en el auto y Gunter en la entrada, vigilaban. Al percatarse de la llegada de la policía, Farlan acercó el coche y Gunter hizo la seña para sus compañeros adentro.

"Tenemos compañía." Anunció Erd.

Adentro, ya tenían el botín listo. Ahora, solo quedaba la parte más difícil, quizá: salir de ahí con la policía ya presente.

Levi tomó al presidente como rehén y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes toparse con un cliente del banco quién aterrorizado, ya había puesto el efectivo con el que contaba a la vista.

"Guárdalo. No venimos por tu dinero sino por el del banco." Le dijo Levi antes de continuar su camino.

Afuera ya había comenzado el enfrentamiento vs la policía.

"Ven aquí, cielo. Vamos a dar un paseo." Dijo Levi a una de las trabajadoras del banco, quién asustada por todo no dudó en obedecerle.

Salieron utilizándolos como escudos. Ningún policía se atrevería a disparar existiendo rehenes de por medio... O eso creían pues un policía temerario o muy confiado de su puntería inició de nuevo el fuego que ni Levi ni sus hombres dudaron en responder al tiempo que aún con sus rehenes abordaron su auto y escaparon del lugar culminando con éxito el atraco.

A las afueras, abandonaron a sus rehenes asegurándoles que no tenían nada que temer pues no tardarían en ser encontrados. Levi, como el caballero que era, le colocó sobre los hombros su sacó a la chica que temblaba de frío. Una vez hecho eso, se retiró del lugar junto con sus amigos.

 **Para una explicación del porqué de esta historia pueden pasar a leerla en mi Wattpad.**


	2. y me gustas tú

p dir="ltr"Algunos días después. Tribunal de Sina./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Por qué necesitamos ésto?" Preguntó el líder del tribunal, Darius Zacklay./p  
p dir="ltr""Porque los criminales huyen en autos veloces y cruzan fronteras estatales, escapando de la jurisdicción local, porque no hay autoridades federales que los detengan." Respondió frente a la mesa del tribunal Dot./p  
p dir="ltr""Según mis cálculos, su Agencia quiere gastar más dinero de los impuestos atrapando criminales que lo que ellos roban."/p  
p dir="ltr""Es ridículo. La Agencia atrapó a secuestradores y ladrones de bancos..."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿En serio?" Interrumpió Darius "¿A cuántos atrapó?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Arrestamos y juzgamos a 213 criminales buscados."/p  
p dir="ltr""No, usted, director Pixis. ¿A cuántos atrapó?" Inquirió Darius./p  
p dir="ltr""Como director, yo administro."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿A cuántos arrestó personalmente?" Insistió Darius./p  
p dir="ltr""No arresté a nadie." Admitió finalmente Dot./p  
p dir="ltr""Nunca arrestó a nadie."/p  
p dir="ltr""Claro que no. Soy un administrador."/p  
p dir="ltr""Sin experiencia práctica." Puntualizó. "Está increíblemente poco calificado, ¿No le parece? Nunca en su vida realizó una investigación criminal en la práctica." Hizo una pausa. "Creo que es una farsa." Continuó. "Creo que su reputación como hombre de ley es un mito creado por los titulares de su publicista, el señor Shadis. Atrapa criminales, hombres de acción. ¿Se está presentando como un zar? Eso es tener una imaginación salvaje." Concluyó./p  
p dir="ltr""El crimen es lo que es salvaje." Replicó Dot./p  
p dir="ltr""Si nuestro país necesita una agencia como la suya, no sé si usted es la persona apta para dirigirla."/p  
p dir="ltr""No seré juzgado en un juicio que es una farsa sin escrúpulos..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Su aumento de fondos es rechazado." Le interrumpió nuevamente./p  
p dir="ltr"Sin poder hacer o decir nada más, Dot salió indignado de la sala en compañía de sus hombres de confianza: Kitz Weilman y Flagan Turret./p  
p dir="ltr""Envía esto a la prensa." Dijo mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio. "Zacklay es un cavernícola y tiene como objetivo destruirme. No lucharé con él en los procedimientos sino en los titulares. ¿Dónde está Ackerman?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Días después, en las oficinas de la policía, Jean Kirschtein esperaba afuera de la oficina del director Pixis. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y Jean se puso de pie para saludar./p  
p dir="ltr""Agente Kirschtein, felicitaciones." Dijo Dot mientras apretaba la mano de su invitado./p  
p dir="ltr""Gracias, señor. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Están listos." Dijo Shadis, quién se encontraba a espaldas de Jean./p  
p dir="ltr""Él es Keith Shadis, nuestro experto en relaciones de prensa." Explicó Pixis a Jean a la vez que lo encaminó hacia afuera del edificio. "Felicitaciones por emPretty /ememBoy/em Bosard, por quien le agradezco personalmente. Segundo, ahora es agente especial a cargo de la oficina local de Sina. ¿Está a la altura de la tarea?" Decía mientras seguían caminando./p  
p dir="ltr""Absolutamente, señor." Respondió Jean controlando su asombro por lo que le acababan de decir./p  
p dir="ltr"Afuera, ya estaba todo listo para una conferencia de prensa./p  
p dir="ltr""Buenas tardes, caballeros." Saludó Pixis a los reporteros presentes. Éstos de inmediato comenzaron a tomar nota. "Hoy declaro la primera guerra de Paradis contra el crimen. Y, quisiera presentarles a uno de nuestros mejores hombres en acción: el agente Jean Kirschtein. Estará a cargo de la oficina de Sina, el centro de una ola criminal que arrasa en Paradis. Su tarea será atrapar al enemigo público número uno: Levi Ackerman." Dicho eso dirigió su vista a Jean, a quien todo eso lo estaba tomando por sorpresa./p  
p dir="ltr"Jean se acercó a donde se encontraba esperándolo Pixis, quién nuevamente le estrechó la mano a modo de felicitación./p  
p dir="ltr""Di unas palabras." Le ordenó Pixis dejándolo frente al micrófono./p  
p dir="ltr""Sr. Kirschtein, ¿Cómo atrapó a emPretty Boy /emBosard?" Preguntó un reportero./p  
p dir="ltr""A través de un huerto de manzanas." Los presentes rieron con la respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"Atrás, Pixis decía a uno de sus hombres:/p  
p dir="ltr""Sr. Weilman, dígale que si necesita algo, usted se lo conseguirá y dígale que puede llamarme Pixis." Kitz asintió./p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras tanto, Jean continuaba con su entrevista./p  
p dir="ltr""La gente dice que Ackerman es más inteligente y fuerte. No obstante, lo atraparemos." Dijo con convicción./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Cómo está tan seguro?" Se escuchó entre la multitud./p  
p dir="ltr""Tenemos dos cosas que Ackerman no."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿Cuales son?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Las técnicas modernas de la Agencia, para combatir el crimen científicamente. Y un líder visionario, como nuestro director: Dot Pixis."/p  
p dir="ltr"Esa noche, en el club nocturno de Pieck, Levi y sus amigos pasaban un rato ameno comiendo y bebiendo entre las personas más finas de la sociedad./p  
p dir="ltr""Esa mujer me está mirando. Le gusto." Comentó Levi a Farlan, para luego volver su vista hacia la ya mencionada mujer de cabello azabache y corto que portaba con elegancia un sencillo vestido rojo y que se encontraba a varias mesas de distancia. "Sigue mirándome." Comentó de nuevo./p  
p dir="ltr""¿La culpas?" Preguntó Farlan, divertido por la actitud de su amigo./p  
p dir="ltr"Poco después, la música comenzó a sonar y la chica en cuestión salió a bailar con uno de los hombres que les acompañaba a ella y otras jóvenes en la mesa./p  
p dir="ltr"Levi no podía dejar de verla, estaba intrigado por su actitud pues la chica aún estando acompañada no dejaba de lanzarle miradas coquetas a Levi./p  
p dir="ltr"Muy a su pesar, Levi tuvo que apartar su vista de la chica para saludar a su amigo recién llegado./p  
p dir="ltr""Abel." Saludó Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""Encantado de verte." Le respondió. "Gunter. Erd." Saludó a los demás presentes./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Cómo estás?" Saludaron los demás./p  
p dir="ltr"Una vez terminados los saludos, Abel tomó lugar a lado de Levi, quién ya se encontraba buscando de nuevo a la chica./p  
p dir="ltr""Floch, Thomas y yo queremos secuestrar a alguien, un banquero de Rose, Rod Reiss. Necesitamos ayuda."/p  
p dir="ltr""No me gusta secuestrar." Respondió Levi aún buscando a la chica./p  
p dir="ltr""Asaltar bancos se está volviendo cada vez más difícil." Replicó Abel./p  
p dir="ltr""Al público no le gustan los secuestros."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿A quién le importa el público?"/p  
p dir="ltr""A mí. Me escondo entre ellos. Debe importarme lo que piensen." Respondió por fin encontrando a la chica quién, al parecer, no lo había perdido de vista a él./p  
p dir="ltr""También estamos pensando en un tren de correo." Dijo Abel notando que no podría persuadir a Levi con lo del secuestro./p  
p dir="ltr""Por cierto, si arrestan a alguien, ¿Quién los ayudará?" Preguntó curioso pero sin volver a despegar sus ojos de la chica./p  
p dir="ltr"" Un abogado del sindicato, Berthold Fubar. Todos lo usamos."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿Y de qué trata lo del tren?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Necesitamo hombres de confianza. Estará listo en un par de meses. Son alrededor de $1,700,000. Se trata de un envío de la Reserva Federal." Levi de inmediato dirigió su vista a él. "Es el tipo de trabajo con el que puedes retirarte." Concluyó Abel./p  
p dir="ltr""¿A dónde irás?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No sé... Marley... Izuru... ¿Y tú?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No tengo planes."/p  
p dir="ltr""Deberías. Lo que hacemos no durará para siempre."/p  
p dir="ltr""Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ahora. No pienso en el futuro. Pensaré lo del tren. Gracias." Dijo ofreciendo su mano para un apretón. Después de eso, Abel se retiró de la mesa./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Sabes cuánto ganaron con el secuestro del hombre de la fábrica de cerveza?" Habló Gunter, quién había estado atento a la conversación. "Cien mil."/p  
p dir="ltr""Cálmate, Gunter." Le respondió Levi. Gunter suspiró resignado./p  
p dir="ltr""Vamos al bar. Tengo a 3 tipas convencidas de que soy el dueño."/p  
p dir="ltr""Nos vemos." Se despidió Erd, quién se retiró junto con Gunter./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Dices que Gunter es estable?" Preguntó Levi a Farlan./p  
p dir="ltr""Gunter está bien. Aprendí una regla de William Tybur: nunca trabajes con gente desesperada. Y también tengo una regla: aléjate de las mujeres." Dijo dirigiendo su vista a la pelinegra con vestido roja que tanto había llamado la atención de su amigo y que ya se había ido a sentar./p  
p dir="ltr""Sin mujeres es como estar en prisión." Respondió con una sonrisa pícara./p  
p dir="ltr""Para eso se inventaron las prostitutas." Dijo mientras se acercaba Pieck junto con una joven. "Hey, hey, Pieck." Llamó su atención./p  
p dir="ltr""Hola, hombre guapo." Saludó ella./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Quién es ella?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Isabel."/p  
p dir="ltr""Isabel, Farlan." Se presentó para luego retirarse con ella./p  
p dir="ltr""Hola, Levi."/p  
p dir="ltr""Hola, Pieck."/p  
p dir="ltr"Levi se quedó solo en la mesa sin poder dejar de observar a aquella chica azabache que tanto había robado su atención y que parecía estarse divirtiendo por eso. Pronto decidió que era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel del juego iniciado por ella, por lo que se levantó de su mesa para ir a la de ella. Eso no pasó desapercibido por la chica pues lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo justo detrás de ella. Ella se giró para verlo sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida./p  
p dir="ltr""No sé por qué rechazaste a ese hombre, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho." Dijo con galantería. "¿Cómo te llamas?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Mikasa." Respondió sonriente./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Te puedo invitar un trago?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Está bien." Aceptó gustosa. Levi le ofreció su brazo y Mikasa lo aceptó gustosa empezando a caminar junto a él. "¿Tienes nombre?" Preguntó en tono coqueto./p  
p dir="ltr""Sí. Kenny." Mintió./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Bailas, Kenny?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No sé hacerlo."/p  
p dir="ltr""Vamos." Dijo jalandolo a la pista de baile. "¿Cómo es que no sabes bailar?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Mikasa. ¿Es oriental?" Preguntó desviando la conversación./p  
p dir="ltr""De parte materna." Respondió. "Esto es un paso doble." Le señaló empezando a bailar colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él y sujetando con su mano derecha la izquierda de él y él tomandola de la cintura con su mano derecha./p  
p dir="ltr"emBye/emem bye, black bird/embr /em(Adiós, pájaro moreno)/embr /emWhere/emem somebody /ememwaits/emem for me/embr /em(Donde alguien me espera)/embr /emSugar/emem sweet so /ememis/emem she/embr /em(El azúcar es dulce y ella también)/embr /emBye/emem bye, black bird/embr /em(Adiós, pájaro moreno)/em/p  
p dir="ltr""Tu madre es oriental. ¿Y el otro lado?" Preguntó mientras bailaban./p  
p dir="ltr""Mi padre es Marleyano. A la mayoría de los hombres de este país no les gusta eso." Dijo con un toque de altenería que le gustó a Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""No soy como la mayoría."/p  
p dir="ltr""¿Ah sí? Y yo trabajo tirando los dados y en el guardarropa del Club Subterráneo. ¿Y tú qué haces?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Me estoy poniendo al día. Conociendo a alguien como tú. Azabache y hermosa, como el ave de la canción." Respondió con una sonrisa seductora./p  
p dir="ltr"emBye/emem bye, black bird/embr /em(Adiós, pájaro moreno)/embr /emNo one seems to love me /ememor/emem understand me/embr /em(Nadie aquí puede amarme o entenderme)/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Momentos después salieron de aquel lugar. Mikasa trataba de cubrirse del frío con su propio abrigo, pero era insuficiente./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Tienes frío?" Dijo al tiempo que caballerosamente colocaba su saco sobre los hombros de Mikasa para protegerla del frío./p  
p dir="ltr"La llevó a cenar a un restaurante lujoso. Mikasa notaba divertida las miradas de las demás damas presentes en las otras mesas puestas en ella./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Qué es exactamente a lo que te dedicas?" Preguntó curiosa./p  
p dir="ltr""Soy Levi Ackerman. Robo bancos." Se sinceró. La sonrisa perpetua en el rostro de Mikasa dio paso a una risa de sorpresa e incredulidad. "Donde toda esta gente pone su dinero." Agregó, viendo a las personas a su alrededor./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Por qué me contaste eso? Pudiste haber inventado una historia." Dijo Mikasa al comprender que no se trataba de una broma del hombre frente a ella./p  
p dir="ltr""No voy a mentirte." Respondió serio./p  
p dir="ltr""Es algo muy serio para contárselo a una chica que acabas de conocer." Inquirió sonriendo de nuevo./p  
p dir="ltr""Te conozco." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona./p  
p dir="ltr""Yo no te conozco. No he viajado a ningún lado..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Algunos de los lugares donde estuve no fueron tan buenos." La interrumpió. "Adónde voy será mucho mejor. ¿Quieres venir?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Estás apurado." Contestó divertida./p  
p dir="ltr""Si vieras lo que yo veo, también estarías apurada." Respondió serio de nuevo./p  
p dir="ltr""Bueno... Esta vez me miran a mí."/p  
p dir="ltr""Eres hermosa."/p  
p dir="ltr""Me miran porque no están acostumbrados a que haya una chica en su restaurante con un vestido de $3."/p  
p dir="ltr""Escucha, mocosa. Eso es porque lo único que les importa es de dónde viene la gente. Lo único que importa es adónde vas." Le dijo con seguridad en sus palabras./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Adónde vas tú?" Preguntó más interesada que antes./p  
p dir="ltr""Adonde yo quiera." Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Vayamonos de aquí." Dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"Se dirigieron a la salida. Levi le estaba ayudando a ponerse su abrigo cuando alguien lo llamó./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, Levi."/p  
p dir="ltr""Espérame afuera." Le dijo a Mikasa cuando se dió cuenta de quién lo llamaba dejándola para reunirse con ese hombre. Mikasa sin poder hacer o decir nada, salió como le había pedido Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""Reiner." Saludó./p  
p dir="ltr""Desde que salí trabajo para Neil." Dijo dirigiendo la mirada adonde se encontraba cenando su jefe. " Tiene conexiones con gente de todo el país."/p  
p dir="ltr""Parece bárbero." Dijo Levi al observar al hombre./p  
p dir="ltr"De la mesa donde cenaba el hombre, de acercaron otros dos 2 hombres para con Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt." Se presentó uno. "Cada vez que leo sobre tus robos y que le devuelves el dinero a los clientes, me mato de risa." Dijo estrechando la mano de Levi. " Si necesitas algo, pideselo a Reiner. Sabe dónde encontrarme." Finalizó para luego retirarse junto con el otro hombre que no dijo ni una palabra./p  
p dir="ltr""Gracias." Le respondió Levi antes de hacer lo mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"Al salir, buscó a Mikasa pero no la veía por ningún lado./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Adónde se fue la chica?" Preguntó a uno de los guardias del restaurante./p  
p dir="ltr""No lo sé. Se subió a un taxi y se fue." Respondió el hombre./p  
p dir="ltr"Levi no podía creer que Mikasa lo había dejado./p  
p dir="ltr"Al día siguiente, Jean iba escuchado la radio mientras conducía su auto./p  
p dir="ltr"emEste es Moblit. Desde Stohes, llegan acusasiones de que la huelga de mineros tiene influencias comunistas. Mientras tanto en Sina, después de asaltar el Banco Central de Sina, el enemigo público número uno, Levi Ackerman, sigue libre, perseguido por la justicia.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"Dentro de la oficina de Investigación de Sina./p  
p dir="ltr""Según la cajera, Riko Brenzka, este es el abrigo de Levi Ackerman." Decía Jean a sus subordinados mientras mostraba el abrigo. "De Shragge Quality, en Stohes. Cuesta $35, a prueba de viento, 32 onzas de lana, pespunteado." Continuó. "Agentes de nuestra oficina en todo el país están identificando cada tienda que haya vendido este abrigo. Después, cruzaremos los datos con cada socio de Ackerman localizando dónde se vendió este abrigo. Estuvo en un lugar." Puntualizó. "Le dió frío. Compró el abrigo. A menos que estuviera de paso, se ocultaba cerca. Si vuelve, ahí estaremos. Es por métodos como éstos que la Agencia atrapará a Levi Ackerman." Dijo orgulloso. "Haji," se dirigió a su asistente "contacta a los 6 supervisores de teléfonos de Sina, por favor. Pide citas para Connie y para mí." La mujer asintió a la petición de su jefe. Jean volvió su atención a sus subordinados. "Caballeros, pronto recibirán rifles automáticos y rifles semiautomáticos. Perseguiremos asesinos, será peligroso. Los que no estén preparados para esto, deben irse. Si se irán, háganlo ahora." Invitó a sus subordinados, pero ninguno desertó./p  
p dir="ltr"Más tarde ese día, en una central telefónica, Connie le mostraba a Jean la grabación de una llamada./p  
p dir="ltr""Esta es una llamada telefónica a una agencia de autos hace 27 minutos. Armin Arlert." Le informó Connie a Jean antes de reproducir la grabación./p  
p dir="ltr"strongu"Cuando lo dejes, pon las llaves en el piso "/u/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongu"Tengo el DeSoto."/u/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongu"Está bien."/u/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongu"Es interior no está tan bien.../u/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""¿Cómo llegamos a Bodt?" Preguntó Jean al terminar de oír la grabación./p  
p dir="ltr""El abrigo de Ackerman. Fue comprado cerca de la agencia de Bodt." Le anunció orgulloso Connie. "Conocemos a Bodt, provee autos al sindicato. Ackerman debe haber comprado el abrigo cuando estaba en lo de Bodt." Finalizó./p  
p dir="ltr""Cuando llamen para cambiar el DeSoto, los rastrearemos. Quiero a alguien en eso las 24 hrs." Ordenó Jean./p  
p dir="ltr"Esa noche, Levi fue al Club Subterráneo, donde Mikasa había dicho trabajar. Solo al entrar la pudo ver en el guardarropa, justo como había dicho./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Guardo su abrigo, señor?" Preguntó amablemente a uno de los clientes del club./p  
p dir="ltr""Sí, gracias." Respondió este, entregándole el abrigo./p  
p dir="ltr"Cuando Levi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Mikasa lo notara, el semblante de ella cambió./p  
p dir="ltr""Me dejaste." Reprochó Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""Me dejaste plantada en la calle." Replicó altanera./p  
p dir="ltr""Si vas a ser mi novia, tienes que jurar que no volverás a hacerlo." Dijo serio./p  
p dir="ltr""Abrigo café." Pidió un cliente, pero Mikasa lo ignoró./p  
p dir="ltr""No soy tu novia y no juraré." Respondió a Levi, indignada por el egocentrismo mostrado por él./p  
p dir="ltr""Estoy esperando." Recalcó Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""Yo también." Dijo el cliente ya molesto por estar siendo ignorado./p  
p dir="ltr""Nunca jamás te voy a abandonar otra vez. Dilo." Ordenó Levi./p  
p dir="ltr""No." Respondió Mikasa./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Mi abrigo?" Pidió otra vez el cliente, ya desesperado./p  
p dir="ltr""Yo nunca jamás te dejaré plantada. Lo prometo." Dijo Levi viéndola a los ojos y sorprendiendo a Mikasa por lo dicho./p  
p dir="ltr""Me gustaría poder irme, así que, señorita..."/p  
p dir="ltr"El hombre no pudo terminar, pues Levi, harto de que los estuviera interrumpiendo, le dió un golpe en la cabeza para luego tomar el brazo del hombre abrir la puerta del guardarropa y estrellar el brazo del infortunado contra el mostrador para luego arrancar de la mano dolorida la ficha de donde estaba guardado el mencionado abrigo. Fue por él ante la mirada atónita de Mikasa y de muchos clientes curiosos que presenciaban la escena, al tenerlo, se lo aventó a la cara al desdichado hombre y seguido del abrigo un billete./p  
p dir="ltr""Puedes irte. Quédate con el cambio." Le ordenó al tipo que se fue lo más a prisa posible del lugar. Acto seguido, tomó las cosas de Mikasa./p  
p dir="ltr""No vas a guardar más abrigos o sombreros." Le dijo./p  
p dir="ltr""¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir./p  
p dir="ltr""Porque ahora estás conmigo." Respondió sin vacilar./p  
p dir="ltr""No sé nada sobre ti." Enfatizó de nuevo Mikasa. Levi rodó los ojos algo fastidiado por el actuar de la chica pero decidió complacerla./p  
p dir="ltr""Crecí en una granja en María. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi papá me pegaba porque no conocía otra forma de criarme. Me gusta el baseball, el cine, la ropa buena, los autos rápidos, el whisky y tú. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?" Dijo acomodando el abrigo de Mikasa y ofreciéndoselo para ya salir de una buena vez de ese lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"Mikasa sonrió entre sorprendida y feliz. Volteó a ver a su compañera de trabajo y esta asintió animandola a que se fuera con el hombre que con paciencia infinita, esperaba para ponerle su abrigo y llevársela de ahí. Regresó su vista a Levi y finalmente salió de su sitio de trabajo aceptando que Levi le pusiera su abrigo y aceptando así ser su novia./p 


End file.
